Problem: ${9 \div 0.2 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {9 \div 0.2 = 9 \div \dfrac{2}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div 0.2} = 9 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {9 \div \dfrac{1}{5} = 9 \times \dfrac{5}{1}} $ $ {\phantom{9 \div \dfrac{1}{5}} = 45} $